


Peppermint and Lily of the Valley

by enchantingly_eumoirous



Series: ABO Bangtanmoo + Reader & Chungha (such creativity, much wow) [1]
Category: Chungha (Musician), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Reader, How Do I Tag, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Penetrative Sex, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, hmmm what else, is this considered fluff and smut?, oh well, past trauma, protective pack alpha yongsun, squibble babble, this is a bit of a mess sorry whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantingly_eumoirous/pseuds/enchantingly_eumoirous
Summary: Lady Luck wasn't smiling down on you tonight. Or maybe she was since there was an alpha who was actually decent–with feline eyes that you've seen numerous times in two-dimensional mediums and with a name that was whispered in reverence at your university. Also, your sense of humor matches with his.---A.K.A. Your own pack abducted you and shit started going downhill in the club–but at least one thing came out good from it. Him.(Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.)





	Peppermint and Lily of the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first work here and I might or might have not been influenced by the countless ABO BTS fanfics that I've been reading lately. Please be informed that I was a.) sleep-deprived and b.) caffeine-deprived while writing this. Also, this is un-beta'ed (is that how you type it out–) and unedited. Forgive the mess that this is if you possibly could.
> 
> Anyways, with that out of the way, do leave a feedback when you're done! No pressure, though. Psh. *jumps into a whirlpool*

You were sure it was a bad idea to accept Byulyi’s invitation to go outside. Yet, here you were, pressing your back to the farthest corner of the booth while bodies writhed around you. Cocktails glasses, shot glasses and bottles littered the table, in varying degrees of emptiness. Your martini was standing proud and tall among them, untouched since the night started. You casted a glance towards your friends, resisting the urge to pout. Traitors.

Byulyi had simply said “We’ll go outside!” before dragging you out of your apartment. You had assumed she wanted to go to an evening walk or eat in a restaurant. However, when you finally realized that she and her friends were dressed glamorously, you were more than ready to bolt out of the car you were stuffed in. They had anticipated your reaction, though, because the child lock was on.

“What the fuck, guys? A little heads up would have been nice! Actually, wait, scratch that. This is kidnapping, which is totally punishable by law” you protested, now settling on sulking and pouting in your corner of the car.

“Oh, shush. Stop being dramatic. It’s not kidnapping if you agree to come with us” Yongsun retorted in a smug tone, expertly maneuvering the car down the road. You rolled your eyes and gave her a deadpan look through the rearview mirror.

“What makes you so sure that I will step a single foot outside of this car the minute we arrive to wherever?”

“Chung-ie, say hi to Y/N!”

You whipped your head around, only to find your friend smiling back at you sheepishly. You groaned and slumped on your chair. “Oh, fuck you. Fuck all of you. This is playing dirty. Really, fuck you. You guys are all canceled.”

“Again, stop being dramatic. Besides, what’s wrong with Chungha joining us?” Hyejin asked, raising an eyebrow. You shot her an affronted look.

“What’s wrong with what? Excuse you? Have you forgotten that Chungha unnie is an omega? I am an omega? And judging by how you’re all dressed up, you’re going to a party or somewhere similar. Do you realize that it’s dangerous for the two of us to be in the presence of intoxicated bodies writhing in a cramped space?”

Your vehemence left an acrid atmosphere in its wake. No one dared to break the silence until Wheein murmured, “We understand your concern, Y/N. But we just want you to get out and have fun. Experience being a reckless young adult without worrying about your subgender or anything. If you really don’t want to go, then we won’t force you. We’ll take a U-turn and drop you off in front of your apartment building.”

“I really do wish you’d go with us, though” Chungha piped up. “You did promise to show me your dance moves. Now might be a good time to follow through with that. No pressure, though.”

You sighed. “You’re so luck you’re my pack. Where the fuck are my clothes? I don’t believe for one second that you abducted me without already planning out my outfit for me.”

“By the way, I invited Seokjin and his pack to join us” Byulyi added in a cheerful voice. You nearly kicked Chungha on the thigh as you attempted to remove your pants.

“Oh, great. Just great. Don’t expect me to bake your birthday cake, unnie.”

“That’s okay. I still have roughly ten months to convince you why I should still be subscribed to your list of favorite people in the world.”

 

 

* * *

  

 

That was how you ended up inside the club, doing your best to suppress your scent and scowl at everyone who drifted too near. Your packmates had tried everything to get you into the dancefloor. You stubbornly refused, though. In your peripheral vision, a mix of confusion and amusement was evident on the other pack’s faces while watching your interaction. Eventually, the girls left you alone and went to dance. The thumping bass steadily edged you towards a headache but you stayed for your friends. Seokjin and his pack were also on the dancefloor; well, all of them except for one. Your eyes drifted towards the side to glance at the other person in the booth with you.

Based on the brief profile that Byulyi gave all of you, plus the short introduction from earlier before everyone started getting drunk, Min Yoongi was a reclusive producer. He was already a gradute from his audio engineering program when you were a freshman in your university. He might have been gone but you still heard the legends about that genius student who single-handedly raised the banner of his program. The tracks he made for various contests and school projects were still played in the campus. Rap might not have been your genre of choice but you didn’t mind it all that much when you hear his voice spit fire through the PA system. Besides, he made compositions in other genres, too. Out of all of them, though, your favorite was his self-composed piano pieces. You especially liked it when his rap was followed by the soothing melody, knowing it was him who played that in a recording studio. It felt a little surreal to see the school’s hero in the flesh. You also weren’t expecting him to be this ethereal.

You had seen his pictures before. Those feline eyes were already familiar to you because it seemed that your school loved boasting the fact that one of the country’s rising producers was an alumni of theirs. Seeing them in real life was a different matter altogether. When you locked gazes with him the first time, Chungha had to physically drag your eyes away from him. It had caused you to flush furiously, missing the amused smirk on his face. For the rest of the night, you tried your best to not think about those arresting and those lips that looked so soft, tempting you to do something you might regret. If you were being honest, though, it was his hair that was doing strange things to your heart. There was something about it, maybe because it looked so fluffy that you wanted to ruffle it endlessly and burying your nose or face into it.

“Should I be concerned that you’ve been staring at me for the past minute or so?” The gruff sound broke you out of your reverie. You wondered what was brighter: the light overhead illuminating your booth or the blush on your cheeks from the embarrassment of being caught. However, when you saw the way his eyes crinkled, you instinctively knew that it might not be as bad as you thought.

“Sorry, I was wondering how it was possible for a dude who spits fire to look just as pretty as my most feminine friend.” The reply had come easily that you widened when you realized what you said. Internally, you panicked, worrying that you had offended him. You were taken aback by his laughter. It was full-bellied, the kind that let you know that it was from genuine amusement. You were half-expecting him to wipe tears off the corners of his eyes as he straightened on his seat.

“Wow, that was new. I like your sense of humor.” You blushed even further at that. He smiled, showing you his gums as you tried your best to not look bashful. “Also, try harder. I’ve heard that more times than I could count.”

You raised your eyebrow at the tone of challenge in his voice. Grinning wickedly, you opened your mouth to speak. “Okay. I wasn’t expecting a beta to have as much fire as an alpha. Trying your hardest to be one, kitten?”

“Are you actually insulting _the_ Min Yoongi, Y/N? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” You startled, whipping your head around. Hyejin and Yongsun were giving you scandalized looks while Jungkook behind them was wearing something akin to an awed expression. You blinked at them, wondering how you should respond to that. However, Yoongi saved you from the trouble of thinking up words.

“Alpha.” Your heads whipped towards him. You furrowed your eyebrows. Did you hear him right? His eyes were serious, sparkling with… something under the bright overhead light. He kept on pinning his gaze on you, as if he was telling you something nonverbally.

“Sorry, what? Alpha? I’m not an alpha?” you replied in utter confusion. “Yongsun unnie is an alpha, though. Are you referring to her?”

He blinked before slowly exhaling. Briefly, you wondered if this was it where you really managed to annoy him. You had begun mentally drafting your last will and testament when he slowly said, “I’m an alpha, not a beta.”

Your reaction was more of a reflex than a conscious choice. Your body immediately stiffened, attracting the attention of your packmates. While they tensed, ready to react in however way you needed them to, Yoongi simply looked at you with a confused look on his face. “I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?”

“I– No. It’s just– I’m afraid of alphas.” Your words came out in a single breath that you weren’t sure if he understood what you were saying. However, he didn’t miss them as realization dawned on his face. Calmly, he leaned back into his seat. Something inside you seemed to hurt at the shuttered off mask that he slipped on. You wanted to take your words back for some reason. Still, the gesture made your muscles slowly relax. Yongsun and Hyejin followed suite as well and the three of you shot apologetic looks towards Yoongi and his pack members who came over and witnessed the exchange.

“Sorry, it’s not your fault. It’s, um, a trauma-induced action. It’s almost like a reflex now” you explained, feeling a desperate need to reassure him. He slowly nodded but he seemed to accept it because you saw his clenched fists slowly loosen up. Your inner wolf seemed to whine at the sight, feeling guilty for causing him distress.

“It’s okay. I understand. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable” he amiably replied. You understood from the dismissive undertone of his voice that the topic was resolved. You were relieved but it already put a damper on the atmosphere. Now you felt bad for ruining the night for the others.

Just before you excused yourself to leave alone, a bolt of excruciating warmth struck you. You vaguely heard a strangled noise before realizing that it had come from you. The floor seemed to rush up, eager to meet your face before it stopped zooming in. A pair of arms wrapped around your midsection, preventing you from faceplanting on the ground. You raised your head, seeing a pair of feline eyes staring back at you with worry. His muscles flexed around you as he helped you sit upright once more.

“Y/N-ssi? What’ wro–” He let out a choked sound, eyes widening in realization. You whined, out of neediness and humiliation. If you weren’t having your heat in the middle of a club, you would have laughed at the comical look on his face as he looked in askance at your packmates.

“Shit, get her on your back. We need to get out of here now” Yongsun ordered, easily shifting into her role as pack alpha. Yoongi nodded and removed his arms around you whined, clawing at his shirt to keep him close. Your clinginess made things a little difficult. “Y/N, shit. Y/N, it’s Yongsun unnie. Please, let go of Yoongi’s shirt. You’re in heat and we’re in a club. You need to stay somewhere safe and nest.”

You whimpered, not wanting to let go but you didn’t want to disobey your pack alpha, too. Suddenly, a wave of peppermint washed over you. Immediately, your fingers relaxed, allowing Yoongi to slip away and crouch in front of you. While you were busy being comforted by the scent, Yongsun had already guided you on his back. When he stood up, you nuzzled into his neck, starting to grind your hips against his back. You were desperate enough for your sense of shame to fly out of the window.

Pheromones started saturating the air. Your pack and his had barely stepped out of the booth when you felt malicious intent directed towards you. You whimpered in fear at their scents, finding them too nauseating and overwhelming. Your nose immediately pressed harder against Yoongi’s scent gland, desperately seeking comfort and security. Still, even as you were overpowered by peppermint again, the hints of the alphas’ scents still remained. It made you tremble, tears slipping past your shut eyes as your breathing became uneven.

“We could smell something tasty and sweet. Is that an unmated omega in heat?” one of them casually asked. You could hear them loud and clear, surprisingly. It was as if upon registering the threat, your mind focused solely on it. You could hear the unpleasant hint of lust in her tone. If you looked, you knew she and the other alphas would be looking at you like a piece of meat.

“No, this is _my_ omega so it would be best not to be stupid” Yoongi answered in a firm voice. It made your wolf howl upon hearing those words, hearing the alpha claim you public like that even though it was just verbal. You mewled against him, the sound only for his ears. He must have heard you because the hands holding your waists tightened their grip.

“Yoongi, get in the car. We’ll take care of this.” The other voice was vaguely familiar as another lance of pain tore through you. It took a moment to remember that was Namjoon, Yoongi’s pack alpha.

“But–”

“Just go, Yoongi. It won’t do any good to stay. We’re already attracting too much attention. It’s not good for Y/N-ssi.” Whatever protests Yoongi was going to make died down at the mention of your current state. You felt him sigh then nod before he zipped through the crowd. You heard shouts behind you, prompting you to tighten your arms and legs around him. There must be a fight going on and you felt a brief second of guilt for causing such misfortunes. You focused instead on Yoongi’s scent, not wanting to succumb to the fear threatening to eat you alive.

The cool night air was a welcomed balm to your heated skin. His shoes slapped against the cement as he speed-walked towards a parked car, glinting silver in the moonlight. He did his best to unlock it with one hand and tried to put you into the shotgun seat while you adamantly clung to him. He tried whispering reassurances to you but your mind was focused on the fact that he was leaving. Suddenly, he pushed something into your hands as he whispered, “Hold unto that, baby. Breathe deeply for me. I promise I won’t leave, okay?”

You instantly obeyed, your wolf recognizing him as your alpha already. He took that moment of distraction to jog around the car and slip into the driver seat. As you kept on smelling his leather jacket, something started niggling in the back of your mind. It bothered you to the point that you decided to gather your wits as best as you could and control yourself. When he turned the key in the ignition, it was only then that it came to you.

“I hope you know that I am absolutely _not_ going to allow you to stick your dick in me. I’m not letting you knot me. The only help I will receive from you during my heat is you bringing me back to my apartment to spend the week in safety and comfort. Are we clear on that?” The steel in your voice seemed to stun him to momentary silence. It took a while before he nodded in assent, maneuvering the car out of the parking lot and down the road.

“I’m not going to take advantage of you like that” he started when he saw that you were still pretty much as lucid as you could be. “I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. I hope that… you‘re well aware of the implications of your reaction to my scent earlier.”

Yes, you knew what he meant. Even though he didn’t spell it out loud for you, you had already figured it out for yourself earlier. It terrified you to acknowledge it out loud, though. How do you go from disliking clubbing to meeting your mate to going through heat? Lady Luck must have been sleeping on you that night with the way how it was turning out.

Silence then reigned between the two of you during the car ride. You did your best to hold on tight to your consciousness, reluctant to be vulnerable just yet in his presence again. Despite that, you caught yourself finding comfort in sniffing Yoongi’s scent from his jacket. Actually, the whole car reeked of him given that he had released a lot of pheromones when he noticed your burying your nose unnecessarily harder into his jacket. However, you only did that because the instinct to hold something close was hard to ignore. You wanted to take Yoongi’s arm and hug it close to yourself but you restrained yourself, not wanting to be too clingy or needy to a stranger who was already kind enough to drive you home.

_Shush, he’s your mate. It won’t be weird._

Still, it felt strange to just become touchy without someone you just met. No matter your biology said, as a person, it was uncomfortable to yearn that strongly for another. Yoongi must have sensed that you were overthinking. You were caught off guard by the hand that awkwardly settled on top of your head. The weight was comforting, though, even if you squirmed with want for more. He ignored that as he said, “Hey. Do you, uh, want to hold my hand? Or cuddle my arm?”

You blinked at him. When he stopped at a red light, you wondered how much of the redness on his cheeks was from the artificial light and how much was from the blush you glimpsed earlier when you passed by a streetlight. As you looked at him in askance, he hastily explained, “I’m not a stranger to omega in heats. The ones in my pack – Seokjin hyung and Jungkookie – tend to get very physical when their heats start and an alpha was in the vicinity. I just offered because I thought you might be having that urge, too, guessing from the way you were hugging my jacket.”

He didn’t need to say more. Your hand reached to grab his outstretched arm, bringing it close to your chest. Feeling him jerk a little as his forearm nestled between your breasts, you ignored it in favor of using his hand to cup your cheek. You nuzzled into his palm while your wolf was placated by the contact. As the lights changed, you kept yourself and his arm in that position until you arrived at your apartment building. You whined when he started tugging his arm away, control slipping for a second. When you realized that you had done, you flushed and immediately let go. “Sorry. Let’s go. You don’t need to carry me this time. I can still walk as long as I concentrate hard enough.”

You were glad that it was already midnight and that the worker at the front desk was a beta. She shot you a sympathetic look as the two of you passed by her. You merely nodded in greeting, doubling your speed when you felt slick started to steadily drip out of your core. When you and Yoongi rode the elevator, you kept yourself to the farthest side from him. You knew that it was starting to take its toll on him as well. His fists were clenched by his sides. It even seemed like he was barely breathing with the long intervals between the rise and fall of his chest. Finally, after long last, you were in front of your front door. You fumbled a little as you jammed in the key and twisted. Once it opened, though, your knees buckled, the worst pain that you’d ever experienced striking you. It wasn’t just a brief, passing sensation. It was slowly creeping under your skin, as if you were being skinned alive.

Vaguely, you could hear Yoongi cursing before he gathered you into his arms. He made sure the front door was securely locked then moved further into the apartment. “Y/N-ssi, baby, where’s your bedroom?”

“Door to your right, closest to the kitchen” you answered breathlessly. You felt him move quickly, throwing the door open and placing you gently on the bed. You whimpered, your omega instincts slowly getting the better of you. He stepped back as you stood up unsteadily, distress clear on your voice. “Need to nest. Not fluffy enough.”

You made a beeline towards your closet, opening one of the doors and started pulling out the spare blankets and pillows. Yoongi approached and helped you get them out, speeding up the process. Then, you went back to your bed and started rearranging them until you were satisfied. When you turned around, there was already an opened case of mint-flavored water bottles on the nightstand, along with a ginormous stack of granola bars, dried fruits and chocolates. Touched, you turned around to see Yoongi watching from the doorway. He didn’t dare step in further, unsure if he would still be able to find the willpower to move away from you.

“Thank you” you simply said to him. He nodded mutely and locked the door from the inside before pulling it closer behind him. When he was finally gone, you whimpered at the realization that he left. You let your omega side take over as you stripped off your clothes and grabbed the leather jacket he left behind. Settling in the middle of your nest, you began doing your best to get off to abate the heat. Still, you cried out pitifully, “Alpha! Please, Alpha!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like hours later when you gained some form of coherence. In your heat-induced haze, you briefly recognized signs of life from the other side of the door: incessant pacing, murmurings and the ever-present tinge of peppermint that seeped under the crack of the door. You laid there, wrestling with what you instincts was telling you and what your logic was telling you as well. You were craving for touch, dissatisfied with your unfulfilling orgasms and getting high off Yoongi’s peppermint scent. So, you spent the next fifteen minutes of coherence to convince yourself that your plan was a good idea. He seemed decent enough to stay for this long without trying to break down your door. Usually, it was Yongsun or Byulyi who was in his place; sometimes, Wheein, Hyejin or Chungha when they were busy. Slowly, you dragged yourself out of the nest and unlocked the door, opening it.

You weren’t sure what to make of the sight that greeted you. Yoongi was tense all over, fingernails digging into the throw pillows on the couch. His veins bulged, making you salivate and produce fresh slick. You didn’t miss the tent in his pants, realizing with a jolt and a sudden warmth in your chest that he must have been restraining himself. His eyes snapped towards you, irises completely red.

“Y/N, what the fuck? Get back inside and lock the door” he half-growled through gritted teeth. The sound made a delicious shiver run down your spine, only making you wetter than you were before. God, it was ridiculous how your body reacted to him. It took a lot of effort to remember what you were supposed to tell him.

“Yoongi, I want you to help me with my heat” you said as steadily as you could. His nostrils flared at that while his eyes grew sharper. He remained silent, waiting for you to say more. You started tripping over your words then, slowly becoming more unsure of yourself. “I still don’t want a knot but… but it would be better if there was someone else helping me orgasm. Like, uh, tongue and fingers might not be as good as a– as a d-dick but it’s still way b-better than being alone. Just– Please? Help me? Before you go and double-check a billion times over, yes, I’m sure. I’ve been lucid for a while now and I took the time to really think about it.”

He didn’t need any further encouragement. You blinked and suddenly, he was literally right in front of you. The two of you stood chest to chest, breathing heavily as each other’s scents flooded your noses. Then, he gently pushed your shoulder as he guided you back inside the door, closing and locking it behind him. You were expecting him to say something but he held his tongue, eyes scorching every inch of your being as they raked up and down your body.

“Beautiful.” You barely missed it with how quiet he whispered it. Blushing, you watched him peel off the clothes that covered him until he was just as bare as you were. His length was standing tall, the tip an angry red and leaking precum. It looked like it ached for release but instead, he gestured for you to lay back down in the nest. You were quick to oblige, keeping your eyes trained on him. As the realization that this was really happening, you tensed a little. His gaze caught the movement, making him stop in the middle of his approach.

“Do you want me to get out?” he asked. You didn’t know that it was possible for his voice to drop lower until then. Without thinking, your thighs clenched, seeking friction as your slick started pooling on the sheets.

“No. Please, Yoongi. Alpha. I need you.” That got him into action once more. He climbed inside, hovering over you. When he placed his hands tentatively on your thighs, you didn’t hesitate on parting them. If you wanted release, you might as well show with your body that you wanted him to do it. He stared, fixated at your drenched folds. Then, he looked at you directly. The two of you were suspended for a moment, just simply staring and drowning in each other’s eyes. There was some sort of understanding that passed between the two of you, something that you might not be able to decode fully in your lifetime. But, it made him relax finally and lean down towards your face.

“May I kiss you?” His hot breath fanned your skin as he waited for you answer.

You swallowed with a dry throat. “Yes.”

“May I start touching you?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Only tongue and fingers, right?”

“Fuck, yes. Yoongi, please.”

“May I scent-mark you?” You paused.

“Yes.”

He was gentle in every manner. When his lips covered yours, it felt like touching the clouds. They were soft, more so than what you imagined them to be. He coaxed you to respond, not rushing you into doing anything other than just kissing at first. As you relaxed and kissed him back eagerly, his hands started kneading your thighs. You were exposed underneath him yet you didn’t feel powerless and helpless. Instead, there was a warm blanket of security and comfort over the two of you, reassuring you that there was no need to be afraid as he took care of you. He only proved you right when he gradually kissed down to your neck, pausing long enough just in case you changed your mind. When you pulled him closer, he started placing close-mouthed kisses from your shoulders to your neck. Then, he used his tongue to lick on the patch of skin above your scent glad, activating it and making a burst of your floral scent permeated in the room.

“What flower do you smell like? I’m not familiar with it” he murmured as he lathered the part with kitten licks and light nips.

It took you a while to reply. “L-Lily of the valley. My b-birth month f-flower.”

He hummed before kissing the gland one last time. Then he moved further down until he reached your chest. His hand cupped your breast while his mouth left open-mouthed kisses on the soft mound. Encasing a pebbled nipple into the hot, wet cavern, he groaned in approval when you arched your back towards him. He spent a considerable amount of time stimulating you in that area, not stopping until you were panting harshly. Before you had the chance to beg, he moved down to your stomach and pubis. He stopped, eyes flicking upwards to latch unto yours.

You watched, almost as if you were having an out-of-body experience, as his tongue slowly peeked out. When the tip hooked against your clit, you weren’t able to stop yourself from tumbling down to your release. His name sounded like litany as you repeated it over and over, fingers carding through his hair.

“I was right. Your hair is so goddamn fluffy” you murmured as you came down from your high. You felt him laugh against you, the vibrations feeling so good that you moaned unabashedly. He stopped from licking you clean to gaze at your blissed-out expression.

“Why did you stop?” you whined, opening your eyes to see his smoldering stare on you. By now, nothing could deter you. You simply spread your legs wider, tugging gently on his hair. “Please, keep going. It’s not enough. I need more. Please, Alpha.”

“I’d rather you call me Yoongi.” Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. He kept on looking at you expectantly before you realized he was waiting for you to say it.

Blushing, you whispered to him, “Yoongi. Please, I want you to eat me out again.”

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were shining a bright red. They used to scare you shitless before; now, though, they made you feel wanted, especially with the way he was looking at you. “Say my name again.”

“Yoongi.” You moaned loudly after that when he flattened his tongue against you.

“Again.”

“Yoongi!” You cried out as he scraped his teeth against your sensitive nub before soothing it with gentle licks.

“Again, Y/N.”

And that was how you progressed to your next climax, gasping out his name over and over again as he steadily built you up. When you came crashing down, he was there to anchor you, guiding you back to reality.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two of you repeated that process until you were sated and the heat subsided long enough for the two of you to take a break.

“I’m sorry if your jaw is already aching at this point” you said to him sheepishly as he slowly lowered your hips down on the bed. In between orgasms, you had changed your position. He was quite stunned when you just flipped unto your stomach and presented yourself, ass raised high in the air. It was instinctual as it was supposedly the ideal position for mating. Additionally, it put the omega in a vulnerable position. By giving your back to the other person, you were surrendering control to them. It ran on the same concept as blindfolding, when you were unsure on what your partner would do next, trusting them with your pleasure. It had seemed to please him immensely because he had you cumming from his tongue _and_ fingers in record time.

You watched him snort, reaching for one of the bottles of mintwater. He maneuvered you on your back again, propping you against the pillows. Opening it, he brought it to your lips and helped you glug it down. While he held it, he chose that time to answer. “I appreciate the concern but honestly speaking, I can do it for hours and never get tired. You taste really great. What kind of diet regimen to you adhere to?”

You nearly choked on the water. As he laughed, you slapped his arm and wiped the liquid that dribbled down your chin. “Oh my god, go away. Why did I even ask you to help me with my heat?”

“Because I can do it for hours.” The man had the audacity to _smirk and wink_. He was going to be the death of you. You could just feel it. Briefly, you wondered if the two of you would make the headlines if you tried hard enough to suffocate him with your thighs. You were brought back to reality when you felt something wet brush against your stomach, followed by a barely-concealed moan from Yoongi. _Oh._

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to– I’ll take care of this in the bathroom.” He made haste to get out of the bed but you were quick enough to grab his wrist with your hand. You didn’t let go even when he tugged hard. When he turned around to look at you, you were blushing but a determined glint was set in your eyes.

“I want to– I want to jerk you off. Or suck you off. Whichever of the two you prefer” you unceremoniously declared. You weren’t sure if the noise he made was good or bad. You didn’t need to think further when his slit spurted more precum, making the peppermint scent around you smell headier and more sensual. Watching the liquid trail down his erection, you were pulled out of fascinated daze with his shifting on the bed.

“Are you–”

“Min Yoongi, get your ass here or I will tackle you down and put you in my mouth. Do you really want to risk having your dick bitten off in the process?” it was hilarious how fast he rearranged himself back between your thighs, hovering over you. His head was brushing against your stomach now. Expectantly, you looked up at him, waiting for him to speak up.

“Just… jerk me off, please. I don’t think I would be able to control myself if I let you give me a blowjob” he murmured. You nodded in understanding before bringing a hand up. You used a finger to trace a prominent vein on his length, making his breath hitch. Then, you wrapped your hand around the base and _tugged_.

His reaction was instantaneous. He moaned out loud, as if it was a long time coming. He buried his face into your shoulder, moaning, whimpering, and even _whining_ as you gave him a slow handjob. You flicked your wrist whenever you reached his head and tip, making his body shake above you.

“Scent-mark me, please. Y/N, please” he begged in such a breathless voice; you were sure the fresh wetness of your folds was a mixture of heat and arousal from how _wrecked_ he seemed to sound. Nevertheless, you didn’t refuse him. You used your mouth to give attention to his scent glad, preening in delight when he started rutting against your stomach. You let him, as he increased his pace and thrusted into your hand. Soon enough, he was spilling his seed on your hand and your stomach, whining at how fast he came. He didn’t want it to end, still moving his hips to prolong his orgasm. When he became too sensitive, he slowly pulled away, looking down at the mess he left on you. He groaned, though, when you brought your hand up to lick his release from your skin.

“Fuck, how are you real?” he said, almost sounding awed as he watched you. “As much as I’d like to stay in this position, we need to clean you up. I’ll just get a small towel from your bathroom. Don’t miss me too much.”

He stopped halfway through the room when you called out his name. “I really thought you had a flat ass earlier. Why the fuck are long, loose shirts so deceptive?”

His laughter echoed, leaving you chuckling as well. It was an honest thought, though. And surprisingly, you were finding that you enjoyed your heat so far. It was infinitely better not just because he was with her but because of how he treated her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, you woke up exhausted and feeling sticky. Grunting, you turned around to find feline eyes staring back at you. You smiled shyly at him and he returned it with his heartfelt, wide, gummy smile.

“Don’t give me that look. Yeah, we had an abundance of oral sex for three days. So what? I don’t mind. I liked it. In fact, I enjoyed it. I hope you did, too.” The softening of his tone just conveyed his uncertainty that you couldn’t help but internally melt. You scooted closer and pecked his lips.

“Hush, you idiot. If it wasn’t obvious, I enjoyed it, too. A lot, actually. You took care of me and never did anything I didn’t consent to while I was lucid. Thank you for that” you whispered to him. He looked at you with such tender eyes that you felt tears pricking the back of your eyes. His lips landed on your forehead and you closed your eyes briefly, savoring the intimacy.

“Come on, it’s high time we leave this nest. Yongsun noona is already outside, by the way. I woke up to her opening the front door. She peeked in earlier and found you sleeping then decided to make breakfast.”

“Is that all the status report for this morning, officer?”

“Yes, sergeant.”

 

“I don’t know what kind of voodoo you did, Yoongi, but Y/N is literally glowing. For that, I’d like to thank you. Still, I think someone has to ask the million-dollar question: what comes next?”

The two of you blinked at Yongsun. It seemed to have been evident that her words took you aback so she simply shrugged and gave you her back. “I’m not telling you to answer me right away–”

“I’d like to court you, Y/N. And that means I would court your pack, too.” You looked at Yoongi like he grew an extra head. “I mean, if only you want to. I understand if I misinterpreted what transpired this past few days–”

“Oh, shut up.” Turning to Yongsun, you said with a knowing look, “I was strangely lucid during my heat. Like, even when I was being eaten alive by my overwhelming libido, I could remember and list down everything Yoongi did to sate my instincts.”

“Please don’t but yeah, I understand what you’re saying.” Yoongi simply looked at the two of you in confusion. It was Yongsun who gave him an explanation. “Yoongi, would you freak out if I said that the two of you are mates?”

“Tactful, unnie” you commented with a snort. She shot you a glare before turning her head towards him.

He simply glanced at you before replying, “I wouldn’t, honestly. We kind of figured it out ourselves already. Why, should I freak out just to give you a peace of mind?”

“You’re sassing me out in the same way that Y/N sasses me out. You really are made for each other.” You grinned at each other, making the female alpha shake her head in amusement. “Oh well. Young love. I cooked enough to last you through lunch. In the meantime, I will excuse myself from this disrespectful eye-fucking that’s taking place in front of me. Also, kids, please use a condom. As much as I like the thought of mini-yous running around, I think we can all agree that logically, now is not really the time for that. Y/N is currently a junior in university plus her writing gig is doing well and Yoongi, while you’re a graduate already, your career is skyrocketing. And–”

“Unnie, we understand” you softly interrupted her rant. With a smile, you added, “Don’t worry. I would smack this dude upside on the head if he tries to rush me. Now, shoo. I want to take the time to get to know him starting now.”

She rolled her eyes but gladly obliged. Once she was out of the front door, Yoongi turned his whole body towards you. “You know, I feel bad but I can’t remember what you’re taking in university right now. Also, writing gig?”

You giggled at his shy manner. “Don’t be. It’s understandable. I’m majoring in literature. And, what she meant by that was the books that I had published were doing well, sales-wise.”

His eyes lit up in interest and surprise. “Wait, really? Okay, can we pretty please start from the origin of this narrative? Tell me more about how this came to be.”

“You’re quite invested in this.”

“I am because it’s you and really, I’m hooked. You never know, I might just produce a song about a lovely girl with the most beautiful eyes and the best vinyl collection I’ve ever seen and how she achieved her dreams.”

“You _sap._ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until much later, while you were cuddling on the couch, that he asked you this question: “Why are you afraid of alphas?”

You hummed in response, eyes taking in the scenes from Kingsman playing on your TV. “Nice memories with alphas outside of my circle of people were few and far in between. You sure you want to hear the rest of the story?”

“You’re an idiot.” Yet, when you looked up to see his facial expression, his eyes were fond as he gazed down at you. “I’m not going to run away just because of some dirt, grit and skeletons in the closet. You’re forgetting that this guy right here worked in a junkshop during elementary to save up pocket money for the field trip.”

And so, you let yourself be stripped down in front of him once again. None of your clothes ended up on the floor but your soul was as bare as it could be. You exchanged whispers and held hands, telling your deepest, darkest mysteries to each other one by one. When you saw how late it was and that there wasn’t enough time that day to share everything, you also realized that there was tomorrow, and another tomorrow after that, and then another. There was a multitude of tomorrow for the two of you as he led you into your bed and held you close, humming to help you fall asleep.

“Liar, you said you couldn’t carry a tune.”

“I said, I couldn’t sing like a diva. I can at least decently sing nursery rhymes, okay. O ye of little faith.”

“Shush. Good night, Yoongi.”

“Night, Y/N.”

“Can you believe that at the very same hour, yesternight, your face was buried between my legs while you held my hands down?”

“… I think you’re rubbing off on me since the first thing I latched unto your sentence was the fact that you used ‘yesternight’. Also, I didn’t expect for your libido to be at an all-time high. Or am I reading it wrong?”

“Nope. You’re not. What can I say, your ‘tongue technology’ converted me to Yoongism.”

“Oh.”

“Dude, just get between my legs already.”

“Copy that, sergeant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 'Of Peppermint and Lily of the Valley'! I hope you enjoyed it. Please, don't forget to give feedback if you want! I would be happy to know what you thought of my fic. Until the next work in this series!
> 
> ~ Q


End file.
